questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventurer's Guild
Adventurer's Guilds are found throughout the land of Gloriana. There is a guild in every game in the series, with the exception of Wages of War. The activities within the guild's varies from place to place but one thing you can always do is sign the log book with a flourish. They also all have the traditional moose head mounted on the wall. Pre-Quest for Glory *Willowsby Adventurers' Guild Hall *Coarsegold Adventurer's GuildAdventures of a "Wanna-Be" Hero Hero's Quest/Quest for Glory I The Spielburg Adventure's Guild Hall is run by Wolfgang, a retired adventurer. This guild has the most trophy heads of any of the guilds including a dragon's head that was slain by the Baron. Other heads include: a Purple Saurus, a Gryphon, a troll, a cheetaur, and an antwerp. The antwerp was killed by the Two Guys from Andromeda of Space Quest fame. The moosehead was provided "courtesy of the Sierra Online Prop Dept". The other thing to do in the Guild Hall are talking to Wolfgang, who can tell you about most of the monsters in the area, and check out the bulletin board where you can find out about a number of quests. Quest for Glory II The Shapeir Adventurer's Guild Hall is run by Uhura, a Simbani Warrior. Rakeesh, the Liontaur, is often in the guild or just outside its doors. Uhura's son Simba is also in the guild. There are various trophies in the hall, though the only head monuted is the rare southern moose, which you can tell by the hat. The guild also has the logbook to sign and bulletin board for finding out about quests. There is a back room in this guild where heroes of any class can practice combat with Uhura (though magic is not allowed) and later fighters can spar with Rakeesh. Also there is a ad for the Eternal Order of Fighters. Quest for Glory IV In Mordavia the Adventurer's Guild has been abandoned though you can get the key from the Burgomeister. Within the guild you can sign the log book and read some other book on the bookshelf. One book will teach a fighter or paladin the climbing skill if the don't know it already. Also a fighter can break the glass on the emergency sword case to get the fine sword. There is a stairmaster like device that can be used to train strength. The moosehead is that of the Mordavia Moose which can be identified by its large fangs. Thieves will find access to Mordavia's Thieves Guild from within the adventurer's guild. The guild hall itself is located uptairs, from a ground floor entrance.There is a large crack in the ceiling. The upstairs neighbors must have had a pretty wild party. Just then you remember that you ARE upstairs. Must have been someone out for a moonlight stroll on the roof, then. Quest for Glory V The Silmarian Adventurer's guild is run by Toro. Elsa and Magnum Opus can sometimes be found there as well. There is, of course, a logbook to sign. There is also a treadmill to work out with and train strength. The moosehead is from a moosefish. Behind the scenes Quest for Glory III There is no Adventurer's Guild in Tarna, however, the Simbani Village serves a similar function. Strength, throwing, agility, intellegence can all be trainined within the village walls, making it a more efficient a place to work out than any adventurer's guild. There is no logbook in Tarna but the bulletin board is found in the inn. Also the junk dealers have a moosehead. Though this time it is a "genuine, imitation paper-mache moosehead courtesy of the Recycled Prop department of Sierra On-Line." References Category:Places (QFG1EGA) Category:Places (QFG1VGA) Category:Places (QFG2) Category:Places (QFG4) Category:Places (QFG5) Category:Places (AOAWBH) Category:Places (QFGTASG)